Drawn Together
Drawn Together is the tenth episode of Object Mayhem. It was released on June 20th, 2013. Coverage It begins with Toast and Ice Cream talking to each other. Toast talks about how bored she is and how she enjoys making a weird dance. Ice Cream suggests they play with Bouncy Ball, again. The pair then dash over to Bouncy Ball, and Ice Cream rests her foot on him to prevent him from escaping. Bouncy Ball angrily tells both Ice Cream and Toast that he isn't a toy.Jigsaw then strides into the scene and greets everyone by saying "Hey guys!". Everybody greeted reply in a rather shocked manner. Bouncy Ball states that they didn't want her in their presence. Jigsaw tries to speak, but is interjected by Bouncy Ball who tells her "NO buts!" and to go away. Ice Cream also states that Jigsaw would ruin her day. Jigsaw tells them that she only wants friendship, but Toast tells her that nobody cared. Jigsaw is about to speak again when everyone chatters at her that nobody cared. Jigsaw begins to cry after this. Calculator is then seen with a remote and presses a button which transports everyone to the elimination area after the intro. Elimination At elimination, Toast complains about how she wanted to be at the cinema and eat popcorn. Calculator states that Toast could NOT watch a movie, but could still eat popcorn because the prizes were doughnut which Toast thinks is popcorn. Ice Cream then whispers to Burrito about how Calculator was running out of thoughts for prizes. Calculator then starts the elimination and announces that Jigsaw was the first safe with only 17 votes, the least out of everyone. Jigsaw states that she got to stay another month and had another chance to make new friends. Ice Cream is also safe with the second smallest amount of votes with only 21. Calculator then announces that the final 3 were Button, Burrito and Toast. Toast somehow seems happy about this and shouts out "Horray!". Calculator tells her that she was meant to be sad, and then Toast starts to cry. Calculator then states that Button had only received 44 votes, and smacks him in the face with a doughnut. He then expresses that either Burrito or Toast would be eliminated. After showing the votes, it is then revealed that Burrito was eliminated with 145 votes and Toast was safe with 124. Burrito is saddened by this and cries out "NOOOO!" while everyone else is overjoyed and shout out "YES!". Burrito then begs not to be eliminated and promises that he would be kind to everyone from then on. Button states to Burrito that he gave him a chance in episode 7, but he wasted it and says "Goodbye" to Burrito. Burrito begs Button to give him a third chance, but is then interrupted by Toast who calls him a taco and annoying. Before Burrito is hit by the bowling ball he yells out "I'm...a...Burrito". Challenge Calculator announces it was time for the next challenge when Mailbox just randomly appears out of no where and asks where he was. Calculator dashes in and tells him that he was on the set of Object Mayhem. Mailbox then asks to join the show, and surprisingly, Calculator agrees. Mailbox then asks Calculator if what he was saying was true and Calculator confirms this. Mailbox then states that he never knew it would be that easy to get into a show like Object Mayhem. Lollipop then appears and asks to also join the show but this time, Calculator disagrees. Calculator then tells Mailbox to choose a team he wanted to join and he chooses Dancing Candles. Button then questions what the next challenge would be and Calculator states that it would be a drawing contest. After Calculator explains the contest, he tells the contestants to begin the challenge. Bouncy Ball complains about it being unfair that he lacked limbs, Notebook then dashes into the scene and offers to help Bouncy Ball. Cupcake, Toast and Cupcake are then seen. Ice Cream tells Toast to draw something and that how she didn't want to lose the challenge again. Toast excliams that her masterpiece was already completed. Write to me! Category:Episodes